Convection microwave ovens often create steam during the cooking process. Depending upon the food products being cooked, the steam may also be laden with grease, which can create a mess if the oven is not cleaned properly on a regular basis. Some ovens provide a vent that vents the steam directly to the outside atmosphere at the back of the oven. However, the steam can condense on the back (or side) of the oven, and if the steam is laden with grease, once the water evaporates, there remains a grease film that is unsanitary and unsightly. This film may also form on surfaces outside the oven. Accordingly, new systems are need in order to manage and re-route escaping grease-laden steam from convection microwave ovens, or other ovens that may experience similar problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,390 describes a filter box that is provided within the oven. In use, the air stream containing the debris passes from the cooking chamber into a filter duct, which causes the airborne grease to liquefy and condense thereon; the filter duct may be removed from the oven for cleaning. The filter box of this patent, however, is designed to be housed within the actual oven body. The new moisture management system described herein can work in addition to this filter duct, adding extra grease laden removal and accumulation properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,326 describes a microwave waste incinerator, which draws vapor through a pipe by a vacuum blower and uses a two-way valve that directs vapor from the cooking chamber to a cooler, where the vapor is condensed and drained into a storage tank. After the condensates are drained, they are moved to an incineration phase.
U.S. Publication No. 2009/0200295 describes a microwave oven with a drain orifice, which allows discharge of steam condensates, fat, and water. The discharge orifice is positioned on the oven floor and is protected by a protective grid or strainer, which is placed against a surface of the oven floor at the periphery of the discharge orifice.